


Fuck You in Flower

by Khashana



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Flowers, Jemma Simmons Being Adorable, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off <a href="http://owlmylove.tumblr.com/post/145945101370/flower-shop-au">this tumblr prompt</a>. Bobbi Morse wants a bouquet of flowers to insult her ex. Jemma's time has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You in Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the first time I've ever written an AU. A regular AU, I mean, not canon-divergence but whole different setting. But the prompt tickled me and there isn't nearly enough femslash.  
> Might add some more with trans!Bobbi but I'm not all that inspired rnow so we'll see.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Jemma muttered, staring out of the shopfront window. But to no avail. The only person approaching she recognized.

"Hey, Jemma," called her coworker carelessly.

“Hello, Skye," said Jemma, unable to summon her usual enthusiasm. Skye noticed, and gave her a second, closer look.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing," said Jemma, gesturing Skye toward the back room. Skye arched an eyebrow, but went. But Jemma had only a few minutes' reprieve before Skye was back, now in the polo shirt proclaiming her a Flowers Agent. 

"Okay, I was all set to walk around the block for twenty minutes, but Leo said he'd go home early. And he looked even more upset than you. What happened to break up FitzSimmons?" Jemma sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

"That's the problem. He asked me out."

"Oh, shit," said Skye sympathetically. "And going by the results, you haven't changed your mind about that 'just best friends' thing."

"I'm gay," admitted Jemma in a whisper. "And I could really have used my best friend's support."

Skye enfolded her in a hug. "I'm so sorry." After a moment, she added, "That might actually make it easier on him. Men get this weird idea that if you're attracted to their gender but not them in specific, then it says something about them, but if you're not, they're all good."

"Men are ridiculous," said Jemma firmly. Skye laughed and let her go.

"So. Do you have a type?"

"Um."

Skye followed Jemma's gaze over her own shoulder. "That? You got good taste."

The door opened and the bell jingled to admit a tall, heavily muscled woman with a tan and sweat-soaked hair pulled into a messy ponytail, who stalked over to the counter giving off an air of ‘I could kill you with my thighs’.

"Welcome to Coulson's Flower Agency, can we help you?" chirped Skye while Jemma stood speechless. 

"How do you passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?" asked the woman, jaw set. 

"Oh!" said Jemma, nerves forgotten. "I am your woman for that. That would be, let's see, foxglove for insincerity, and yellow carnations for you have disappointed me..." She darted out from behind the counter and led the woman toward said flower displays. Skye melted helpfully into the background. 

"Mm, let's see, what do you think of meadowsweet for uselessness?"

"That sounds just perfect...Jemma." Jemma looked up, surprised. The hot woman had lost her scowl and was smiling down at her.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Ms...?"

"Morse. But, you can call me Bobbi."

"Charmed."

"Any other flowers for Hunter, or shall we ring these up?"

“Oh,” said Jemma, suddenly embarrassed. “Orange lilies would say hatred. But of course, it’s your arrangement.” Bobbi scooped up a handful of lilies without comment. "That's all… I hope I wasn't too…" Jemma waved her hand vaguely, aware that 'annoying' made her sound about fifteen. 

"Not at all," said Bobbi. Jemma crossed back to the counter and began to ring the flowers up.

"Who are they for? I mean, I'm just curious," she added hastily.

"My ex-husband. Hunter."

"Ah," Jemma managed.

"Thanks very much, Jemma!" Bobbi waved as she headed out the door.

"I bet she's bi," said Skye from behind her.

"Even if she's into women, I'm probably never going to see her again," said Jemma. "And what makes you so sure?"

Skye picked up the receipt still laying on the counter. There, under the signature, Bobbi had left her number.

“Oh my god.” Jemma stared dumbly at the slip of paper. “This isn’t really happening.” She felt a hand at her back pocket and looked around just in time to see Skye entering the passcode on her phone and adding Bobbi to Jemma’s contact list.

“All right, now you have no excuse not to call her.”

“But…”

“Nope. You were interested. She was interested. You’re going to call her.”

“Okay,” said Jemma, trying to psyche herself up. “I’m going to call her.” She burst suddenly into delighted giggles, startling Skye, who laughed with her. “I’m going to call her!”


End file.
